Finney
Finney is the deuteragonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is an energetic, happy-go-lucky white creature who is Skippy's best friend, but he doesn't return the sentiment. Finney hosts his question / answer show Ask Finney (in which he is the main protagonist), much like Ask Skippy. Finney has a grandfather and grandmother (whom he once visited when she was feeling sick in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1"). Description Personality Finney is very innocent, caring, gentle, talkative, nice, and thoughtful, but a little dumb, clueless, and ditzy as well. He always looks on the bright side in contrast to Skippy's more cynical, maniacal, rather disturbing outlook. Also, unlike Skippy, Finney never threatens, insults, or makes fun of people. He assumes Skippy likes him in return, when he really finds him immensely irritating, boring, pointless, and just stupid. and Finney having a sugar party in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"]] However, he does occasionally show mutual tolerance for Finney and, in some cases, even friendship; plus, Skippy himself says they have weekly sugar parties on Friday weekends in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High," meaning he musn't completely hate Finney, though he certainly does get fed up with his happy nonsense. Another example could be in "Finney's Story - The Butterfly," in which Finney begged Skippy to let him tell a story; but after telling him to leave, Skippy finally gives in when Finney continues to beg Skippy and he lets Finney tell a story if he promises not to bug him for 7 or 8 months, to which Finney replied, "7 or 8 minutes!". Skippy accepted the offer and left to "go find some earplugs or somethin'" as Finney continued to cheer as he then told his story. In the sequel "Finney's Story #2 - Dragon," when Finney wanted to tell another story, Skippy let him only because he had to go to the bathroom. He also likes to use a webcam sometimes to post videos, as shown in "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?". In the second video, Finney said he wanted to answer some recent questions by people, despite having just made a video with his webcam. Finney's segment Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings highlights his personality when Finney goes off on one thing to another. In the episode "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1," it is revealed that Finney gets scared easily as when the evil clown tells him he likes to eat dogs for breakfast, Finney wets himself in fear. Biography Finney has a lateral lisp (like Daffy Duck), which makes him "slush" his pronouncement of the letter S. He is slow, dingy, and clearly hyperactive and he talks in a very fast-paced manner, just like his friend Skippy. Finney hosts another segment called Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings, in which he spins a nonsense story going off on one tangent after the other, which highlights his lighthearted and hyperactive personality. This fast-paced manner may be because of Skippy and his weekly sugar parties, where they eat a lot of sugary products (as shown in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"). Like Skippy, Finney has died before, but he came back to life as the episodes continued. Finney loves watching ball games at home, especially with his granddad (which is shown in "Terrell Owens Is Crying"). As well, Finney liked to go to the circus with his grandma until one day, a clown there told him he liked to eat puppies for breakfast, which made him wet himself in fear. This is explained by Finney in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." As a puppet Finney is a tall, skinny Wynn Miller's Mopkins puppet creature covered in white fuzz. He has two blue eyes and a small black nose. He has prominent eyebrows and a mustache, both of which are grey, like his hands. The inside of his mouth is red and his tongue is visible and pink. He has very long arms that he often flails wildly, and his right arm is controlled by a wire (like Skippy). Finney's arm and jaw are controlled by his puppeteer and voice actor Jack Rennon. Occasionally, Finney is performed by Greg Harrisberg instead of Rennon, such as in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." At the end of "A Skippy Update," Finney shouted, "STUPID!" in Skippy's voice. Right as the episode is about to end, Finney gets scared, upon noticing this, and he says he doesn't know where it came from since it wasn't him. "]] In "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?", Finney is seen wearing red pajamas. In Romeo & Juliet plays, Finney always stars as Juliet, much to Skippy's disgust and horror. Also, he once dressed in drag as a girl with a fake brown wig and a green dress. Trivia * There is some debate as to what Finney's species is. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if he's an old man crossed with a polar bear, which he denies and then he proceeds to see what that might look like, with help from the Wizard and his apprentice. "]] Upon finding out, Finney says that he's "officially creeped out" (as bob bob as stated earlier in the episode). Others have suggested that Finney is a white spider monkey and some say that he's a monster like Groggle; however, there's no confirmation from NearFar Productions as to what species Finney is. It is currently left up to interpretation and it is unknown when NearFar will confirm Finney's species. Gallery Finey.png 064.png Skippyshorts_finney_jack_rennon_puppet.png Finney1.png Skippyshorts_Finney_Old_Man_Polar_Bear.png Cartoon_finney.png|Cartoon Finney References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Skippy Shorts Category:Deceased